Various kinds of guide rails have been developed and are being used in applications where it is desirable to have two components slidably mounted together. For example, guide rails are commonly used in relatively large or complex electronic devices to secure various component subassemblies or subsystems to the main chassis. Mounting such component subassemblies to the main chassis by a guide rail system allows such component subassemblies to be slidably removed from the main chassis for service or replacement.
Most guide rails of the type used in such electronic devices typically comprise a pair of metal or plastic rails that are secured to the chassis. If the guide rails are for mounting a printed circuit board (PCB) or the like, each guide rail may include a groove or slot designed to receive the edge of the printed circuit board (PCB). The PCB may then be secured to the chassis by aligning the edges of the board with the groove or slot in the respective guide rail, and then sliding the board home. Alternatively, the guide rails installed on the chassis may be designed to receive a mating guide rail that will be attached to the component subassembly.
Regardless of the type of guide rail mounting system used, such guide rails are not without their problems. For example, if the guide rails are designed to slidably receive the edges of a PCB, it is common to fabricate the guide rails from a material that will provide for a low friction fit with the particular circuit board that is to be used. Unfortunately, problems may develop if the circuit board is later replaced with one constructed from a different material. Other problems may arise if the replacement board has a different thickness from that of the original board. On the other hand, if the guide rail system is of the type that is designed to be used with mating guide rails, then two different guide rail configurations are required: one configuration (e.g., "female") for the chassis and another configuration (e.g., "male") for the removable component.
Another problem associated with guide rail assemblies of the type described above is that it is often difficult and tedious to align the removable component with the guide rails. Further, once the removable component is aligned with the guide rails, the coefficient of friction between the guide rails may be such that it is difficult to slide the removable component to the home position.
consequently, a need exists for an improved guide rail system that will readily accommodate different types of component subassemblies. Ideally, such a guide rail assembly should allow for a consistent, low friction fit with improved ease of alignment. Additional advantages could be realized if such a guide rail assembly would provide for parallel, as well as perpendicular, alignment of the removable component with the chassis.